


The Jennings Letter

by Starii



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Letters, Spoilers, Tearjerker, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing about Annie's kidnapping by Windom Earle and ending up In the hospital, Norma sends a letter to her dear sister after everything that has happened In the past week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jennings Letter

_Dear Annie._

_I heard about what happened to you after Miss Twin Peaks, I'm so sorry that I didn't find you after the lights went out. I saw Nadine lying on the floor nearby when they came back on, dazed after getting hit by something. I was sure I thought you were safe when that_ happened _...But I guess I was wrong._

_I was so focused on my_ engagement _with Big Ed, that I never had time to check on you...I never did when I had the chance, even when we were children when Mom was putting me down every time something good happens to me that I never did notice your_ struggles _...Your breakup...And your_ attempted _suicide._

_I really wanted to talk about what happened...Before you went to the convent, when you came back here to Twin Peaks, but you were so happy with the new job at the Double R and It was getting better when you started to see Agent Cooper, I just...Never wanted to ruin your time here and make you uncomfortable._

_You probably hate me..._

_It's ok, I was a bad sister anyway, for not doing anything to help you. I just...When you get out of the hospital again, I really want to sit down and talk about..._ Well _, everything that's happened, so we can try and properly get to know_ each other _again._

Oh _, Annie, I_ can't _wait until you get out of the hospital,_ I _and Shelly are already planning a welcome back party,_ oh _, by the way, Shelly just recently got engaged to Bobby Briggs, I'm so proud of her, at least this party will help after the rough week we had...And what_ happened _at The Miss Twin Peaks_ pageant _._

You're _the only person In the family that I love now, and I hope nothing bad happens to you for the rest of your time here._

_Come back soon!_

_Norma Jennings._

  
Annie was found dead In her hospital room the day after this letter was sent.


End file.
